I Need Advice!
by Infatuated idiot
Summary: Yukino's worried about Sting's transportation fear. She asked some of the girls in the Fairy Tail Guild about a cure, and she reluctantly finds out the only cure is a kiss on the lips. As she's discussing it with Lucy, Levy, Mira and Kagura (Whom have already been through this) at a sleep over, guess who shows up at her door? {StingYu, Rogura, Nalu, Miraxus, Gajevy}
1. Chapter 1

**{Nobody's POV}**

"It seems Sting-sama will never get over his fear of transportation," Yukino announced with a worried look. "I don't know what to do to help!"

Lucy sat up from where she was laying and with a confident smirk she said, "all you have to do is kiss him!"

"W-what?!" Yukino covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "B-but we're not dating, and Sting-sama wouldn't want me to do such a thing!"

Levy looked up from her book, taking of her glasses in the process. She got up and walked up to Yukino, placed her hands on Yukino's cheeks and pulled. Lucy giggled in the background from the sight.

"Do you really think he doesn't want you to!? It's obvious that he likes you!" Levy shouted in Yukino's face.

Levy let go of her cheeks, Yukino rubbed her cheeks from the sudden aggression.

"That hurt Levy-sama!" Yukino puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Kagura what do you think?" Lucy suddenly asked the half asleep girl, waking her up.

Kagura rubbed her eyes from sleep, and sat up a little, crossing her arms. Yawning, she glared at Lucy who had woken her up unexpectedly. Levy, who was already back to her book, mentally laughed at Kagura's grumpy state. Yukino's eyes were full of admiration, she had always admired Kagura.

"Well if it worked with Rouge, it'll work with Sting." Kagura said yawning again, coincidentally making Lucy yawn.

"B-but what if I get rejected?" Yukino asked the girls with a sad smile.

"What if you don't?" Lucy replied quickly a grin on her face, Kagura and Levy both nodded.

Lucy then started looking around for something, "Where's Mira?," Lucy asked, "She'll knows how to convince Yukino!"

"She's sleeping! DON'T wake her up unless you wanna be killed!" Levy carefully looked at Mira, who was currently snoring and drooling on the bed with her arms and legs hanging off the sides.

"She only wakes up happy if Laxus is in the room," Levy smiled, "She's called demon-Mira for a reason!"

It was clear to everyone that Yukino was in love with Sting. She feared rejection the most... even worse the friendzone! She blushes whenever she thinks of him! Just the thought of kissing him was too overwhelming! The only time she had ever seen a real kiss was she witnessed Kagura's confession towards Rouge. Which he welcomed her with open arms...and lips. She had to leave though, because Rouge was getting a little too excited.

"He won't reject you, I promise." Kagura said as if she had read Yukino's mind, she got a little assured.

"A-alright, I'll try t-" But she was interrupted by someone one knocking on the door roughly. All the girls stared at the door, even Mira woke up.

Yukino walked up to the door slowly, as she got closer she could hear a couple of familiar male voices, they were laughing and arguing about something. She finally got the courage to open the door, as it creaked open she saw none other then...

**A/N**

I know, I know it's not very good, it just popped in my mind. Sting x Yukino and Rogue x Kagura are some of my favorite ships so please don't bash them! I might continue this I might not, I hope to you guys like it anyways!


	2. How About Truth or Dare?

{Yukino's POV}

"Sting-sama!?", My eyes widened in shock, "W-what are you doing here!?" standing behind him were Rogue, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus,and weirdly they all seemed quite drunk.

{Normal POV}

"I'm here *hic* because we wanted to have some fun!" Sting slurred, clumsily stepping towards Yukino, who was more then flustered at his sudden appearance.

Kagura turned her head at the door to find noticed Rogue smiling at her suggestively. As quickly as she could, Kagura stood up and dusted herself off, embarrassed that Rouge was seeing her in somewhat revealing pajamas. But Rouge surely wasn't complaining.

Laxus searched a little for Mira, unbeknownst to him she was hiding under the bed, hoping that he wouldn't see her in her state. You see, Mira was so startled by the ringing of the bell that she tumbled off the side of the bed. Then she panicked when she heard the door opened and hid under it, and she knows that Laxus is looking for her, but she didn't want him to laugh at her if she randomly crawled out from under a bed!

Lucy didn't seem that surprised that they had shown up, I meana Natsu always shows up unexpected at her door. She was a little surprised that he showed up drunk, she didn't even know he knew what alcohol was! Natsu was in a lively mood because of all the alcohol he consumed. All he wanted to do right know was kiss Lucy right now! His teenage hormones were kicking in!

Gajeel was one of those angry drunks. He had no reason to be mad at Levy, but he was pissed! Why the hell hasn't she talked to him yet!? I mean it's been like one minute since he's come into the apartment, and she doesn't say anything!? Is she on her period or something!? That's all that he was thinking. Levy noticed Gajeel, but he was drunk, she didn't want him to do anything that he would regret.

Yukino was flustered she couldn't speak. She couldn't believe that Sting showed at the door, when they were just talking about him!

"W-well, should we play a game?" Yukino asked everyone. The whole group had sat down and created a circle, Laxus had saved a spot for Mira if she ever comes out. Yukino's question brought out a mischievous side in Mira, She swiftly crawled out of the bottom of the bed, and ran to the spot next to Laxus.

"How about Truth Or Dare?" Mira answered Yukino's question. All of them were stunned that Mira just came out from under the bed and just acted like nothing happened! But aside from that, everyone were pretty excited to play Truth Or dare!

A/N

I am sooooooo sorry! I don't really have an excuse other then I was tired and didn't feel up to writing the chapter yesterday, but please forgive me! Also I hope you liked this chapter! I feel like Rouge has a perverted side, I don't know why! Next they'll play Truth Or Dare, are you excited!? if you want you can tell me some dares you want me to do, to who. and if you want someone to do something like confess or kiss etc. you know the couple's in this story so please respect that. Bye!


	3. This Isn't Going To Be Good

This story is gonna get a tad bit perverted... °°

* * *

"Alrighty then," Lucy said, kind of confused. "Who wants to go first?"

"Oh, oh, Me, me!" Mira exclaimed with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I'll ask you, The person that was asked will give the truth or dare next." Lucy explained, not all of them had played truth or dare before.

"Truth or Dare Mira?" Lucy began, Mira thought for a second then answered.

"Dare." Mira said it with a sly smirk.

Lucy crawled over to Mira and whispered in her ear,

"Tell Laxus that you want his help with getting Freed to notice you." Mira's eyes widened, and she immediately shook her head.

Lucy went back to her spot waved her finger saying, "Nope, you have to do it." Laxus wasn't listening at all! He was laughing hysterically at Natsu, who was so new to alcohol, he barely knew how to contain himself. That was fortunate for Lucy! He might actually believe Mira!

Lucy knew full well that Mira had a massive crush on Laxus. They had even kissed once! Of course Laxus would deny having any feelings for her, and Mira would do the same. Lucy was just trying to get them to admit it! And what better a chance than Truth Or Dare!? The only problem: Laxus was drunk, he might freak out or something!

Mira's head hung down, and dulled for a second before turning to Laxus and tried to get his attention. She poked his muscular arm, and just as she touched him, his arm tensed. He turned his head towards her and gave her a questioning look. She was a good actor, she showed no sign of hesitation.

"Do you think you could talk to Freed about me? He never seems to notice me, and it makes me mad!" Mira puts on a fake smile, to make sure he'll buy it, she's never gone back on a dare and she wasn't about to start now!

Laxus happy grin faded to a scowl. He stands up silently, clenches his fist, and with a flash of lighting he disappeared. Mira's eyes we're wide with shock, she didn't expect that to happen! That was NOT a good idea...

There was a moment of silence, before everyone sat back down, and quieted down a bit.

"Okaaaay!" Levy tried to break through the awkwardness, she had already set her book down, and was now fully committed in participating in this ridiculous game.

"It's your turn Mira..." Mira had barely recovered from the sudden disappearance of Laxus, but she believed that he would come back, and decided to have some fun!

"Well..." Mira searched the room for the perfect prey. Her eyes settled on Kagura who was now engaging in a conversation with Rogue, happily. And Mira's shipper instincts kicked in.

"Kagura!" Mira shouted, and directed her index finger towards the girl, who looked at her with slight surprise.

"Truth Or Dare?" Mira had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Truth." Kagura deadpanned, knowing if she picked dare she would have to had done something rather sexual with a certain dragon-slayer named Rogue.

The group was waiting impatiently, they wanted to get this on with! In they're drunken state, the guys kind of knew what was going on. The girls were kind of hesitant, but only a little!

Mira giggled at Kagura's answer, which confused her a bit. Midas giggling ended with an evil grin.

"If you had the chance, would you have sex with Rogue?" Okay, Kagura was not expecting that.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Kagura arose, furious rage covering her blushing face. Lucy and Levy sighed in unison. Yukino's eyes widened in surprise, then stared at the ground blushing, she felt embarrassed for Kagura and for even thinking about sex...

Mira simply nodded, a sly smile appearing on her face. Kagura was breathing heavily, and she was not going to answer her question.

"You have to answer." Mira stated, a little strictly.

"Or what?" Kagura asked in a mocking tone.

Then, out of literally nowhere, Laxus appears with a flash of light, carrying on green-haired, rune mage. Who seemed unconscious, Laxus laid Freed on the ground and slapped him on the face. Causing Freed to flinch, and his eyes fly open. Laxus sat back down next to Mira, who didn't seem that surprised, but she did seem surprisingly happy. Mira's eyes gleamed up at Laxus, He nodded as if they just had a conversation with expressions. Mira crawled over to Freed who was still have asleep.

"Can you do me a favor, Freed?" This isn't going to be good.


	4. This shouldn't be legal

**Warning: Some heavy and horribly written kissing, and many sexual jokes!**

"and it is?" Freed asked getting a little closer.

Mirajane whispered something into Freed's ear. As you know Dragon Slayers have excellent hearing, soooooo Rogue heard, and...smirked. (A/N The guys are gonna be kind of OOC because they're drunk! Sorry!)

Rogue went back to talking with Gajeel and Sting, knowing full well what was about to go down.

"Well, if you won't answer then, how about you just get a little closer to Rogue, for me?" Mirajane asked sweetly, she stood up, held Kagura's hand, and sat her down next to Rogue. Kagura obliged, but a little unwillingly. Mira smiled at the two, then whipped her head towards Freed.

"NOW!"

Within a second there was a green translucent box surrounding Rogue and Kagura. Kagura immediately stood up and started to punch and kick the sides of the box with a very angry expression. Rogue was just sitting there with a face of happiness and looked rather intrigued. The complete opposite of Kagura's.

"Let us out of here! What's the matter with you guys!?" Kagura yelled within the green box, slamming it with her fists.

"Not in till you put your hands down Rogue's pants! Hey, that kind of rhymed!" Mira smiled proudly.

"Nish." Freed highfived Mira, with a toothpick in his mouth. When the hell did he get that!?

"Uhm excuse me but I'd rather do that when I wasn't in front of a group of people, we're not for display!" Kagura raged once more, Rogue and everyone were just chillin.

"So, you're saying you would?" Rogue asked with a triumphant drunken smirk.

"You're drunk, shut up." Kagura retorted sharply.

"Well, at least I'm drunnnkkk in loooooveee!" Rogue started singing cheerfully, yet a bit seriously.

Kagura facepalmed, and she facepalmed hard.

"Ok, I won't make you put your hands down his pants," highfive from Freed again, "But you have to do something!" Mira finished, Kagura pondered for a moment.

"How about a kiss?"

"How about more than a kiss?"

"Then what?"

"A French kiss" Mira said with emphasis on the French. "WITH hair pulling." Mirajane was just a simple fangirl, with fangirl needs, she wants to feel the FEELS!

"Just once right?" Kagura was seriously regretting this sleepover, and worst of all she had to pee really badly! She needed to get out of the box!

"Just once, or twice, but that's totally up to you!" Mira said, her smile full of mischief.

Rogue was still dancing while singing "Drunk in love" Kagura walked quietly towards him.

"Hey Rogue?"

Rogue finished his song and answered "Yeah?"

"Shut up." And with that Kagura had pounced, crashing her lips onto Rogue's.

He responded with great enthusiasm, he wrapped his arms around Kagura's waist and pulled her closer. Kagura bit his lip rather harshly but Rogue didn't care. He slipped his tongue into Kagura's burning hot mouth, causing Kagura to let out a moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. Rogue wanting to hear her voice once more, pushed her to the ground, making him on top, and held her hands above her head. Kagura strong enough to get out of his grasp, tore away from his grip and placed her hands on his head, where she pulled on his hair roughly. Causing Rogue to make a low groan.

"Okay, we should stop them." Freed suggested.

"But why!?" Mira whined, she would not miss out on this chance!

"Well first off he's gotta boner." Freed pointed out, making Mira exclaim "Oh my"

"And I think the mermaids heel chick peed herself." Laxus added, Freed nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but you owe now! My otp were JUST about to make babies, you'll have to make it up to me!" Mira said furiously, looking at Laxus.

"I'll make it up to you, just in my own way." Laxus smirked arrogantly, Mira giggled knowing exactly what he meant.

**A/N**

Ok, lay it on me how bad was it? I can NOT write kiss scenes at all! I'll try to improve! Sorry for it being so short! hext who shall get dared!?


End file.
